1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving container, method of manufacturing the same and liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, and in particular, a reinforced receiving container, method of manufacturing the same and liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is slimmer, and lighter than a cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) type display apparatus, has been developed. The LCD device provides full color and high resolution. As, a result, the LCD device is widely used as a display screen for a mobile device, a monitor of a computer, a television receiver, and other types of display devices.
A general liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device comprises an LCD panel, a driving part for driving the LCD panel, a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel and a receiving container receiving the LCD panel and the backlight assembly.
Recently, LCD devices are getting even slimmer to increase portability and to save space. For this reason, a receiving container having low sidewalls is used in the slimmer LCD devices.
However, a receiving container having low sidewalls causes a decrease in structural strength, allowing for bending by external forces. Thus, the backlight assembly and LCD panel received in the receiving container may be damaged.